Dakota Huntress
Dakota Huntress (born Dakota Stephanie Lee, July 15, 1979), is a savvy American business owner,member of a New York City mob, and professional wrestler currently in RWF and yet to debut in Dead Zone Wrestling(DZW). Not so humble beginnings Dakota Stephanie Lee is the youngest of three children to a couple of New York City Club owners and she has seen many things that no one should ever see (Drug Dealing, prostitution, black market dealing, etc.) while her siblings attempted to shield her from the darkness of that world. Even with her siblings trying to shield her, Dakota still was the Darkest one of the trio emotionally and in her personality and it was her that was the Bouncer that dealt with all the problems that came up every night. When a band had came to the family club to perform one night when Dakota was 15,the lead singer snuck into her room above the club and raped her,causing her to become pregnant with her son, Caton. Dakota kept her son and raised him without others knowing of his existence. Darkness takes over Not long after the incident, Dakota was introduced to the Mob/Gangster scene by a gangster who visited her parents club. The older man saw Dakota's potential of her secretive nature and what she had gone through growing up and used his seductive charm to enter her into the gang. For almost 15 years,Dakota was in charge of the mob's political/financial sector in getting the bribes, permits and political favors from politicians nationally and internationally. During her time in the gang,Dakota was trained in fighting skills in hand-to-hand combat and with guns and she self-trained herself in wrestling with a few others who were into wrestling like her. With the illicit gains she made from the mob and her paycheck from her parents' club, Dakota was able to go to New York State University and obtain her B.I.B(Bach. in International Business) and her M.B.A. Dakota quit her job at her parents' club and started her own successful chain of clubs in North America. Dakota worked on her wrestling skills while at the university and gained a good amateur background; 4 regional, 3 state and 2 national titles at the NCAA level. Wrestling History The beginning of a career Dakota began her professional career in June 2005 in the Federation WWEA. She was very cocky and arrogant than but she wanted to prove herself in the ring while she spent the time in the federation. Early on,Dakota gained a very odd friendship with a veteran wrestler Bob Badstreet after a very heated first meeting between them. After that meeting,the two of them gained a mutual respect between them and Dakota met a few of Badstreet's friends (Colton Troy and D.A. Miller) and gained their trust over time. Dakota and Colton eventually started dating and became engaged. Not long after the engagement between Dakota and Colton, Dakota and Badstreet still remained good friends and it was the three of them along with D.A. Miller that founded the stable "Bad Company". Other members came and went over time in various federations but the original 4 members remained.In 2006,Dakota did the unthinkable: she turned heel and joined forces with the enemy Marcus Sinclair and his stable Circle of Sin. To this day Dakota felt bad about it even though D.A. and Bob accepted her back when she returned to being a baby face. It was the time off that both of them took that caused the relationship between Dakota and Colton ended and the engagement called off,which Dakota still has an empty place in her heart for the one that gave her the chance to feel love again. Hectic Times From late 2006 and for most of 2007,Dakota rarely found much stability and wasn't able to stay in one federation long enough to be comfortable in before she moved on or the federation was having troubles and it was because of the troubles that the federation had to fold. It was because of this that Dakota spent little time wrestling in the United States and went to wrestle in the Indy circuits in Mexico and Japan before returning to the U.S. in late 2007 to make another run at Professional wrestling that she had grown accustomed to. The surfacing of the Prowling Huntress In early 2008,Dakota came across a federation through a colleague in a previous federation Seth Dominics and returned to Wrestling full-time. Dakota found out that her cousin Michael "Champ" Williams was in the federation as well but after many years out of touch. Not long after her arrival to LDW, Dakota's old friend turned thorn in her side Nicolae Gallagher came to follow what she was doing like he did in a previous federation. After a shaky start in the federation, Dakota earned the highest Milestone in her career by winning her first title by beating Nicolae at the LDW May 2008 PPV "Rebirth" to become the first ever North American Champion. Sometime after the PPV,Dakota was beginning to show changes to her old ways of the mobster life and re-aligning herself with Nicolae. At the "For Love or Glory" PPV., Dakota revealed her plans of re-aligning with Nicolae by interfering in his match and helped him retain his LDW F*ck the World! title. In a July 2008 Episode of LDW Kaos, Dakota and Nicolae were able to defeat a strong team in Mad Dawg and Blaze in a TLC match to be crowned the 1st Tag Team Champions after the match was changed to a singles TLC match (Blaze vs. Nicolae) with Mad Dawg leaving earlier in the evening but returning during the match so he could be involved.LDW has since folded and closed and Dakota is off in the world to find if she could find her place. Personal chaos and W2K In early 2009, The MSN Channel(MSN Groups in RL) decided to discontinue carrying professional wrestling and the AIMOO network(Aimoo.com forums)picked up the feed. For a brief time, Dakota pulled away from wrestling due to issues back home in New York for herself and her son Caton. Even with her problems at home,Dakota spent a part-time schedule in wrestling. She was introduced to a federation in Wrestling 2000 through an old friend and was beginning to feel reguvinated again. She ran into another old friend and worker for her Dallas location of "The Hunting Grounds" in Matthew Jensen. He was having his own issues but Dakota was staying at his side and dealing with them in her own way until Matthew aligned himself with another wrestler in Ace Hart. She has had a so-so record during her tenure in the federation in singles and tag-team matches. Since with dealing Matthew and his issues, Dakota has backed off from the federation and has not been seen since. Rebel Wrestling Federation In the summer of 2010,Dakota debuted in a new federation in RWF and had aligned with another wrestler in Donnie Wyld. At first, her brother Patrick had wanted Dakota to back off from her darker and vindictive nature that she had once began to build during the past 2 years or so since LDW but she eventually told off her older sibling;hinting the fact that she had not planned on going through her brother's suggestion. Personal life Dakota is currently single and she is currently living in New York City,New York while raising her teenager-aged son Caton, whom she has home-schooled until recently and who is currently in a public high school.Very few people know about her son and Dakota plans on keeping it that way. Dakota has twin older brother and sister by the name of Patrick and Lily whom were in wrestling for a brief time but haven't been in some time. Patrick is very over-protective of both of his sisters while Lily is very passive and shy most of the time. She keeps in touch with both whenever she is in NYC. Bob Badstreet During the beginning of her career,Dakota met a very cocky wreslter by the name of "Bad" Bob Badstreet. Both humorously got under each other's skin and there were some hints of some sexual tension between them at the beginning of their friendship. Over time the two of them gained a mutual respect for each other and gained a strong friendship. There was a possible chance of a relationship between them had another person come into Dakota's life and gained Dakota's heart. Colton Troy During Dakota's friendship with Bob Badstreet grew; there was a budding relationship that was brewing between Dakota and one of Badstreet's best friend's,Colton Troy. While Dakota was more extroverted,somewhat aggressive/emotional and in your face;Colton was the more shy type outside the arena and people were surprised that the two of them actually became a couple.Despite Dakota dating one of his friends,Bob had no problems with it and his and Dakota's friendship still remained.The relationship grew to the point that Colton eventually proposed to Dakota and she accepted. The relationship eventually strained when Dakota turned heel and joined and briefly was with the stable "Circle of Sin",which was led by arch-nemesis Marcus Sinclair. Eventually the engagement was broken off and the relationship was strained even more. Later on,Dakota and Colton were able to fix their issues slowly. Trivia *Dakota goes by several nicknames: :#The Hunting Lioness :#The Dark One :#Foreign Eyes(While in the Mob) :#The Huntress :#The Prowler *Dakota's chain of clubs in North America and one location in London,England is called the "Hunting Grounds" *Dakota is a big hockey fan :*her teams are the New York Rangers and the Pittsburgh Penguins Theme Song *"Lady Venom" by Swollen Members(Currently being used in RWF) *"Temptation" by The Tea Party(Currently used in DZW) *"Nothing Can Come Between Us" By Theory of A Deadman Titles Held :*LDW North American Championship(1st) :*LDW Tag Team Championship(W/Nicolae Gallagher)(1st) :*LDW Diva of the week(7x) Move Set Common Moves :*1. Enzeguri :*2. Round House Kick :*3. Snap DDT :*4. Spinebuster :*5. Boston Crab :*6. Half Boston Crab :*7. Inverted atomic drop :*8. European Uppercut :*9. High Knee(AKA Triple H) :*10. Russian legsweep :*11. Sidewalk slam :*12. Backbreaker :*13. Shinning Wizard :*14. Flying Crossbody :*15. Snap suplex :*16. Russian Legsweep :*17. super kick :*18. spinning roundhouse kick :*19. standing moonsault :*20. hurricanrana :*21. Brain Buster :*22. DDT :*23. Swinging DDT :*24. Tornado DDT :*25. Snap DDT :*26. Northern Lights Suplex :*27. Seated Senton :*28. Cannonball :*29. Boston Crab :*30. Swnging Enzeguri :*31. Moonsault Trademark Moves :*Foreign Works(Spiral Tap) :*Lioness's Pounce(Angel's Wings) :*Claw Marks(StratusFaction) :*Prowler's Call(Side Effect) :*Walking Wounded(Edgucation) :*Fallen(Roode Awakening) Finishing Moves :*Last Rites(Inverted RKO) :*Lights Out(Unprettier) :*Mobster's Revolution(Widow's Peak) :*Illicit Gains(Gringo Killer) :*Gang Mugging(GTS) :*Hunter'S Bite(Tombstone) Submissions :*Hunter's Wall(Walls of Jericho) :*Political Revolution(STFU) :*Shadow Pounce(Texas Cloverleaf) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters